ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Anathema Zero
Anathema Zero is a clone robot thing of Shining Shining Zero created by Shiny Lord and powered by Anathium. Name Anathema Zero's name comes from Zero's name and Anathium, a Metaverse substance based on Dao. History After Shiny Lord attained a sample of Shining Shining Zero's DNA, he created Anathema Zero as a cybernetic clone thingy. Anathema Zero first appeared when he attacked Shining Shining Zero out of nowhere. After a fight between the two, SS Zero realized that a new threat must be arising and contacted Neo Xenon, sparking an alliance between the two Ultras in order to defend the Multiverse. After the two located Shiny Lord, Anathema Zero's creator, Shiny Lord sent the clone robot thing to fight the two, but Anathema Zero was easily defeated, and killed. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Anathema Zero makes occasional appearances in the roleplay series as a villain character, usually associating himself with Dao and other anathema related beings. Parody Hero Taisen Anathema Zero appears in the taisen, apparently having been revived by Ultraman Dao, and serves as the general to his army. When Dao called upon his allies to combat the combined force of the Parody Ultras, Sol, and Cdr, Anathema Zero appeared alongside Zero Darkness Darkness. After Zero Darkness Darkness engaged in combat with his lifelong enemy Shining Shining Zero, Anathema Zero assumed his Beyond form. The rest will be added when the taisen is finished. Forms - Beyond= Anathema Zero Beyond Anathema Zero's upgraded form given to him by Ultraman Dao in Parody Hero Taisen. Abilities Anathema Zero retains all of his previous abilities, while also gaining a few *Quattro Slugger: Anathema Zero creates projections of the 4 non-detachable Crest Weapons on his head and launches them at his target(s). They can defend against incoming attacks by having them spin around each other at high speeds. They can also be used as a makeshift megaphone if need be, and can produce earrape sounds loud enough to launch a monster or Ultra off into space. *Anathema Beyond Twin Edge: Anathema Zero can wield two Zero Twin Swords made purely of anathium energy, at once. They are also somewhat capable of ranged attack by launching energy slashes. *Anathema Bulky Chorus: Zero, firstly releases 8 sickly green energy cores from his hands, then he stretches his arms to the side and proceeded to shoot those energy cores at once. It is strong enough to penetrate through the barriers of several Parody Ultras. *Anathema Emerium Slash: Anathema Zero can shoot a laser from his forehead, similar to his old form.It is quite powerful, even being able to match Shining Shining Zero's Shining Shining Emerium Slash. *Wide Anathemium Beyond Shot: An improved version of his Wide Anathemium Shot - }} Trivia * Anathema Zero is somewhat of a parody of Shining Shining Zero himself. * Anathema Zero is somewhat similar to Darklops Zero, and can be considered Shining Shining Zero's equivalent of him. * Credit to Gren for Anathema Zero Beyond. ** I would also like to thank him for the new design of Anathema Zero's normal form. ** And the new design for Anathema Zero Beyond. * Anathema Zero's color scheme is literally a negative version of Shining Shining Zero. * Anathema Zero is such a bad imitation of Shining Shining Zero that his beyond form is actually stronger than his normal form despite Shining Zero being more powerful than Zero Beyond. * Sadly, Anathema Zero is the first of my Ultras to have an image for their rise. Gallery AnathemaZeroBeyond.png|Anathema Zero Beyond's transformation AnathemaZeroBeyondRiseNega.jpg|Anathema Zero Beyond's rise Negative Shining Shining Zero.png|Anathema Zero's original design Anathema Zero V2.png|Anathema Zero's previous design Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life. Category:Dao Omniversal Empire